In today's geographically diverse global working environment, it can be difficult to gather all interested parties at a single location for a conference. Thus, people are resorting more and more to virtual gatherings for a meeting via a video teleconference in lieu of physically attending a physical gathering in a single conference. Often times, however, due to the popularity of the video conference, there are more opportunities to “attend” than time allows to devote full attention to the entirety of a video conference.